


Fight so dirty but your love's so sweet

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gun Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: You like it rough and thankfully, he shares that passion.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ Maybank x Reader, JJ x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Fight so dirty but your love's so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, you’re getting it. Straight up PWP because we all know JJ has a gun kink. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Dirty Talk, Gun kink, Unprotected Sex

“I’ll kill him!” JJ yelled when he ran inside his house while you were following him with the hope to calm him down.

“You’re overreacting. He’s just a douche, forget about him,” you tried to argue but you already knew that he wouldn’t listen. He was in one of his dangerous states right now.

Jaw clenched, hands balled into a fist, angry steps and stormy eyes. He was mad. More than mad.

The two of you had been together for a while now, still keeping it a secret from your friends and especially your family. Your parents were Kooks and they wouldn’t approve. Not that you would give a single fuck about their opinion. You were in love with this angry boy in front of you and nothing would be able to tear you apart.

“How am I supposed to forget about him when I know he touched you, (y/n)?!” he yelled at you while rummaging through his things, apparently looking for something.

You had told him that Rafe had felt you up earlier, it had been an act to keep your parents please but apparently JJ was missing that part. It had felt wrong to keep it a secret so you told him. You told him everything, lying to your friends was bad enough.

“It’s partly my fault for letting him. Nothing to get so worked up over,” you replied and sighed, feeling how you got slowly mad at him for overreacting so much.

Yes, Rafe was a douche and not worth a single second of your time but flirting with him would get your family higher up in the invisible ranks of the Kook world. So you did what you had to but in the end of the day, you’d be back in JJ’s arms.

“God, don’t say that.” The deep growl that came out of this throat made you rub your legs together and you swallowed when you saw him coming towards you with the gun in his hand.

His whole body was so tense and his breathing was heavy. You didn’t doubt for a second that he would be able to shoot someone in the face while he was this angry.

“I’ll fucking kill him. No one touches my girl!” he growled but you stepped in his way, crossing the arms over your chest and blocking his way.

He raised a confused eyebrow at you and you saw how he swallowed hard, taking all his willpower to not leash out on you too.

“Let me through, for fucks sake. I’m just trying to help you here!” He seemed to think you wouldn’t understand but you did. You understood him well enough which was exactly why you wouldn’t let him through here.

An idea sparked in your head and a smirk appeared on your lips which confused him.

“If you want to pass by you have to make me,” you said, the tone of your voice absolutely challenging.

He frowned and groaned. “(y/n), please,” he asked in frustration and waved his gun around in front of you.

You grabbed his wrist and turned it so the gun was held against your head. Your free hand reached out to grab the bulge between his legs.

“I can think of way better things for this to use, you know,” you purred and took a step forward, lowering your hand which held his wrist so the gun was pointing between your legs. “Unless you’re afraid, of course.”

A chuckle left your throat when you saw those stormy eyes turn from anger to lust and within a second, he was kissing you so hard he almost punched the air out of your lungs with it.

JJ wouldn’t hurt you and if you were honest, your mind had been going to this place for a while now. There was just something about him and the gun that made your legs weak and your pussy drip. Maybe it was the danger in it, maybe it was the kick of adrenaline, you didn’t really now. You only knew you wanted this.

His body weight pressed you against the next wall and you groaned a little at the pain rushing through your back. He used this moment to push his tongue inside your mouth. At this point, you let go of his wrist to throw both arms behind his neck, pulling him even closer but the arm between you still prevented you from almost merging in the heat.

JJ moved his hand a little and slowly started rubbing you between your legs with the gun. You swallowed when it made contact with the fabric where your clit would be.

“You like that, huh?” he asked when he pulled back briefly to look into your eyes. Your cheeks were wearing a blush and your panties were probably already ruined from just a little touch. He had this effect on you, it was hard to keep calm with him around, especially when his voice had this edge and his eyes told you he would be able to fuck you numb at any second now.

What could you say? You loved it rough and maybe he wasn’t the only one with a gun kink here.

“Answer me,” he said and pressed the tip of the gun more forcefully against your clit which made you yelp.

“Yes, I love it,” you moaned and he grinned at you, apparently enjoying you’re sharing his interests..

“Good girl,” he mumbled and kissed you again, starting to rub the gun in slow circles over the fabric.

You were already so heated and this was only the beginning of the dangerous game you were playing with him. The anger he had still inside of him was only fueling the fire more. Thank god for this unholy opportunity.

“Suck my dick,” he whispered against your lips and you nodded. He pulled his hand away from between your legs and you sank down in front of him, eyes on him while he lifted the gun to look at it. 

“Holy shit, that’s hot.” A dark chuckle left his throat while turning the gun before holding it to your temple. It wasn’t cold anymore but the idea of it ran a shiver down your spine anyway.

The look he had in his eyes was something you couldn’t describe and he just smirked while you were opening his pants, pulling them down together with his boxer shorts. 

He was already hard in front of you and you gladly took him inside, the muzzle of the gun pressed against your skin giving you the extra kick, one he seemed to get too. JJ threw his head back when you swallowed him whole, nose pressing against his lower half for a moment before pulling back, coughing a little.

You only took him in completely when you were really aroused, mostly later in the blowjob but now you did it right at the start. Looking in his eyes while your own were watering a little showed you that he knew what it meant. Bastard.

His length was growing even more inside of you. His free hand wandered in your hair, playing a bit with it, urging you gently to suck him faster.

Your tongue moved around his head of his length and you had to use one of your hands to cover everything, pumping and sucking at the same time.

“Fuck that’s good,” he moaned and swallowed hard, looking down at you to take in the scene completely. The gun, you at his mercy, sucking his cock like there was no tomorrow. You took him in deep again which made him close his eyes in a loud moan.

Meanwhile your cunt was quivering in need of attention, at least to get the fabric out of the way. Raw desire was clawing inside of you, simply wanting to get the sweet release, at least a little friction.

Your other hand moved between your legs and opened the button of your pants, moving one hand inside. The panties were ruined for sure, you could already feel the wetness lingering there. You were able to flick over your clit a couple of times when you heard a click.

You swallowed hard and looked up at him, eyes now on you with a sneer on his face.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” The growl only turned you on more but you took your hand out of your pants and shook your head, mouth not leaving his cock. “Then don’t do it.”

You nodded and kept sucking him but he made a sound of disapprovement briefly after.

“To the bed,” he commanded and you got up. “Wait there for me, naked.”

A small chuckle left your mouth when he slapped your ass while you made your way to his bedroom. You threw your top and bra away on the way there, wiggling out of the pants and ruined panties in front of the bed.

It took him a moment to join you and you weren’t sure what he had done during that time, maybe taking a moment so he wouldn’t directly explode? He was undressed now too, gun still in his hand.

“Such a beautiful sight,” he mumbled as he came over to look at how you were positioned on his bed, everything about your body telling him that you wanted him. “An such an obedient slut.” 

You swallowed hard at those words. He didn’t use them often but when he did your whole body was screaming in lust. You loved dirty talk and he had just the perfect voice for this. Sometimes he called you good girl while you were with your friends, when it fit the occasion, knowing exactly what that would to do you.

JJ came over to you and joined you on the bed, kneeling above you. He lowered the gun to your face and smirked, running it over your forehead, your nose to your mouth, tapping it against your lips a few times.

He then moved to your bare chest, pressing the muzzle on top of your left nipple and then running it in circles around the firm skin of your breast a couple of times before repeating the process on the right one. He then moved the gun down your stomach and even further.

You knew exactly where this was going and it made your pussy drip even more in excitement. You laid still, not daring to say a word.

When the steel pressed against your clit you moaned, almost cumming on the spot from the feeling of it.

“You are so. dirty.” JJ laughed at you and shook his head in fake disbelief but you could see how excited he was from the way his body was shivering. The blonde starting to move the gun slowly, pleasuring you with the steel that was supposed to kill, not bring pleasure and yet, here you were, enjoying this more than you should.

So did he as you could catch a glimpse of the precum glistening on his hard cock that was just waiting to be inside of you.

He moved the barrel against your clit in such a slow movement that was driving you insane.

“More, please,” you begged and he chuckled, moving the gun a little lower to your entrance, pressing against it a little bit.

Your eyes went wide when you could feel your wet lower lips closing around the tip of the gun, just a little bit. Not deep, not painful but enough to make you fall over the edge on the spot.

“Holy shit, you just came from that!” he said with a grin on his lips, eyes so wide and dark while looking up at you. He obviously didn’t expect this to happen and neither did you if you were honest. There was just something about that cold steel pressing inside of you, even if it wasn’t much, that made you explode with lust.

He moved a little so he could lean down and kiss you. “I love you so much, my dirty girl,” he mumbled against your lips and you smiled into the kiss, an unspoken ‘I love you too’ as you were pretty sure you wouldn’t get a single word out right now.

Asshole that he was, he didn’t give you much time to recover. During the kiss he already started to tease your clit with the gun once more before pulling back, kneeling again. He lifted the gun to look at it and you could see it glistening in the sun, the tip covered in your wetness.

The blush on your cheeks was nothing you could hide anymore but he liked it, so there was no need for it anyway.

He moved the gun to your face again, tapping against your lips with the muzzle that was coated in your wetness.

“Suck it like you would suck my cock, baby”, he demanded and you swallowed before opening your mouth.

JJ pressed the gun inside your mouth and you could taste yourself on it. You started to suck on it slowly, imagining his cock and never looking away from his eyes.

“Use your tongue.” You started to move your tongue around the tip of the gun, licking every last drop of your own wetness from it.

His hand had moved between your legs, playing and pinching your clit and you moaned around the gun. He used that moment to push it in just a little deeper, always careful not to hurt you but still in a dominant way.

It was a weird feeling to do this, it was so different from anything else you had done and yet, you couldn’t stop the heat building up inside of you again, especially when he played you like an instrument down there.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” he said and licked his lips, pressing two fingers inside of you. He then started to move the gun, moving it inside and outside your mouth slowly, watching how your lips glided over it over and over again. His fingers mirrored the movement of the gun in your mouth.

“Ride me,” he suddenly demanded and pulled his fingers out of your cunt and the gun out of your mouth.

You took a deep breath as you had been so close to your next orgasm and you threw him a glare at which he just chuckled, knowing exactly what he had done.

He positioned himself on the bed and you licked your lip at the sight. “Hurry up and show me what a good ride is,” he said with a wink and you smirked while climbing on top of him, almost impaling yourself on his length but he stopped you right when you could feel the tip of his dick touching your folds just slightly.

“You have to use it,” he requested and you raised an eyebrow at him when he held the gun out to you.

“What do you mean?” you asked him and he looked at you with a wolfish grin on his lips, leaning upwards a little, supporting himself on his arms for a moment.

“I want you to hold it under your chin,” he explained and put the gun in your hand before tapping a spot of skin under your chin with his fingers. “Don’t pull the trigger by accident,” he added with a wink and for a moment you were absolutely gobsmacked.

A moment that passed fast enough when he grabbed your hips and slammed you down on his cock, a scream of surprise and pleasure leaving your throat. He leaned back on the bed and enjoyed the view he got.

“Fucking bastard,” you breathed out and he chuckled.

“What was that?” he asked in a daring tone and you just shook your head. “The gun, baby.”

He nodded at it in your hand and you reluctantly held it to the soft skin under your chin. One wrong movement and you would shoot straight through your mouth up to your brain.

You swallowed hard when he started to move slowly inside of you, dragging his thrusts out. The lust in his darkened eyes told you how much he loved this and it must be a nice view for him.

Naked on top of him, impaled on his cock, breasts swinging with the movement and the gun pressed against yourself, both hands wrapped around the grip. Maybe it looked a little like you would be praying right now.

Any thought of worry vanished when he slapped your ass. You started to move your hips on top of him, riding him like he wanted.

The grip on your hips grew tighter and you knew he loved it. It probably took him quite the willpower to not thrust into you without mercy. You moved your hips faster, circling it on top of it, always careful not to slip the gun.

“Shit baby, you’re so beautiful when you do it like that,” he moaned and his cock twitched inside of you. “Tell me where you belong.”

“I belong to you, on your cock, just like this,” you said without thinking, dragging the next movement out. “I’m your dirty girl.”

He growled at those words and gripped your hips even tighter, not holding back anymore now. His own hips snapped up rapidly, thrusting his cock deep inside of you, hitting the sweet spot with every movement.

You moaned loudly and your thoughts were clouded with lust and pleasure, only focused on the things he made you feel but always aware of the steel pressed against your skin.

A whimper left your mouth as you felt yourself getting close and his movement was also getting more erratic and less controlled, he couldn’t be far away from orgasm either.

It took two more thrusts at this punishing pace and you screamed out your orgasm, the pleasure exploding inside of you with full force. Your vision blurred, your legs got weak and your fingers squeezed the trigger just a little bit.

Your breathing hitched in terror and fear for a moment but you stopped yourself from actually pulling it.

The blonde under you kept slamming inside of you at the same pace that brought you to come until his fingernails dug into your skin and he held your body pressed closely against his while you felt him painting your inner walls with hot cum.

You both breathed hard for a moment and you still didn’t dare to move the gun away. His eyes were closed and you watched him briefly before closing your own eyes.

JJ leaned up towards you then and took the gun carefully out of your hands, placing it on his nightstand, then wrapping his arms around you and pulling you down on his chest.

“You were amazing,” he mumbled and pressed a kiss to your temple.

You felt how his cock slipped out of you at the different position, some of his semen following after, dripping down your legs.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” you chuckled against his sweaty skin and he laughed.

“Is this always gonna happen when I want to kill someone now? Because I might want to go on a killing spree.” He laughed and you could feel the rumble in his chest.

You looked up at him with a grin on your lips and winked. 

“Maybe? I guess you have to find out.”


End file.
